¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?
by Malorum55
Summary: Herir a las personas que nos hacen lo que somos puede ser cruel, provocando retrospectivas de nuestro pasado. Yo una vez tuve la oportunidad de detener definitivamente la maldad esparcida por el doctor Ivo Robotnik; Pero al hacerlo, mi alma casi caminó por un sendero siniestro y a veces pienso que no logré salir de este.
Hola a todos. Espero que les guste este esté Fanfic. Como aclaratoria, este fanfic será como una fusión de las series Sonic SatAm y Sonic Underground en el universo de los juegos. Sin más que decir, a leer.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de Sonic Team y SEGA. La historia y personajes OC, sin embargo, si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?**

 **Capítulo 01: Palabras equivocadas.**

 **POV Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Corría sin frenar de un lugar a otro por las bellas calles de la ciudad de Station Square. Solo me detenía en ciertos lugares para poder ver la hora.

\- _"¿Por qué tuve que prometerle eso a Amy?"_ – Pregunté a mi interior. Recordaba como en mis diversos recorridos por la ciudad Amy apareció de improvisto, reteniéndome con uno de sus fuertes y sofocantes abrazos. Aunque _"disfrutara"_ de la cálida sensación de sus suaves labios besando mis mejillas, cuello y púas de mi cabeza, tenía que detenerla. Traté de convencerla que debía hacer cosas importantes, pero su precio fue una cena y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Yo acepté sin opción, pero le puse la condición de que Tails debía estar allí. Alegrándome de ver su cara de felicidad al convencerla, me soltó y se fue corriendo. Así como ella hizo, yo salí corriendo en busca de mi compañero, o más bien dicho mí hermano. Llegué a su taller en Mystic Ruins, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado. Esperé por varios minutos, hasta que huí al ver en el horizonte como Amy se acercaba con rapidez. _"Si no encontraba a Tails, me culparía de querer arruinar su cena"._

El resto de la tarde me lo pasé buscando de un lado a otro, pero nada. Llamé a Tails a su comunicador, y al contestarme solo me dijo que estaba ocupado y que en la noche podría atenderme. Me parecía extraña su actitud, pero no lo indagué más de lo debido. Saliendo una vez de mis pensamientos, ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta, y esperé a que abriera. _"Please (por favor), que no haya encontrado a Tails"._

\- Sonic, estoy tan feliz que hayas venido aquí. – Expresó feliz Amy, abrazándome nuevamente. – Entra. Tails y yo te hemos estado esperando. –

\- Nice. (Genial). – Dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Ante la sensación derrota, me resigné a estar allí.

* * *

La cena fue calmada, lo que me pareció raro. No podía negar que sus manos eran expertas en crear muy buenos platos culinarios.

\- Es hora del postre. – Ante mi mirada, Amy traía tres copas elegantes con helado en él, y una cereza en la punta de este. Le entregó con una sonrisa delineada en su rostro el correspondiente a Tails. Tomando el segundo, se acercó a mí, mostrando corazones casi caricaturescos en sus ojos. – Espero que lo disfrutes. – Insinuó. Con sus dedos tomó la cuchara pequeña y trató de darme el helado en mi boca. Yo, por otro lado, cava vez que acercaba la cuchara yo giraba mi rostro para evitarlo.

\- Amy, yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. – Expresé descontento, tratando de quitarle la copa de helado. Ambos, antes nuestros forcejeos, nos caímos hacia tras. Yo me llevé la mejor parte, solo sintiendo el suave impacto contra el suelo acolchado de su apartamento; por su lado, Amy tratando de evitar caerse se sostuvo de la mesa por lo que el mantel de este cedió y su copa de helado le cayó encima, arruinando su vestido. – ¿Ves lo que causa tu obsesión por mí? ¿Es que tu mamá nunca te enseño a ser alguien más normal? – Apenas esta pregunta salió de mi boca, me di cuenta que la dije sin pensar en absoluto en las consecuencias. Amy quedó perpleja, con una lágrima brotando de su ojo derecho y deslizándole por su rostro.

¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó fulminantemente, corriendo fuera de su apartamento. Corrí detrás de ella, pero, así como yo era rápido corriendo, ella era rápida al convocar su inconfundible martillo, el Piko Piko Hammer, y de un solo golpe me noqueó. _"Todo se volvió oscuro, pero esa oscuridad no se comparaba con las ganas de disculparme"._

* * *

\- ¡Amy! – Grité su nombre con temor al despertarme. Mis ojos observaban que nuevamente me encontraba en su apartamento, tendido en su sofá. A mi lado se hallaba Tails, quien se encontraba descansando. Con un bostezo, sus párpados se abrieron y me miró con seriedad.

\- No debiste decirle eso. – Su comentario me hizo sentir mal, y enojado. _"Yo ya sabía eso y no necesitaban repetírmelo"._

\- Voy a buscarla. – Le informé refunfuñando, saliendo a toda velocidad. Duré casi tres horas dormidos, por lo que los lugares a donde pudo haber ido eran demasiadas. Subiendo al edificio más alto, miré las luces de los edificios que alumbraban la noche. – Ella tiene razón. Soy un idiota. – Me dije a mi mismo esa frase que brotó de sus labios horas atrás, corriendo nuevamente de un lugar a otro. Con cada paso que daba, me daba cuenta que su enojo fue más por mencionar a su madre. Tenía que ser sincero, recordando que la verdad es cuando estaba con Amy, ella solo hablaba de mí o de las aventuras que juntos tendríamos, y cosas más romántica, pero nunca nos dispusimos a discutir sobre nuestros pasados. _"Un pasados que muchas veces quería dejar atrás"._

\- Where are you, Amy? (¿Dónde estás, Amy?). – Pregunté a cada lado que iba, pero recuerdos de mi pasado de años atrás volvían. _"Recuerdos de cosas que hice y de las que no se si arrepentirme o no"…_

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback**

Días tras día, es casi la misma rutina en mi vida. Me divierto en mi incansable búsqueda de nuevas aventuras. No soy alguien que logre quedarse parado mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Voy de aquí para allá, sintiendo la brisa del viento chochando contra mi cuerpo a toda velocidad; Y, la gran parte del tiempo, me divierto destruyendo las creaciones de ese tonto de Robotnik. Ese científico, que una vez fue un gran hombre de bien para la comunidad, ahora solo esparcía destrucción y dolor al mundo que una vez ayudó. Todos siguen preguntándose qué le pasó.

 _"¿Como él, con su gran intelecto, decidió pasar al bando de los malos?"_ Yo también me lo pregunto a veces, pero rápidamente dejo eso de lado. Sea cual sea la razón, yo jamás lo entenderé. No me imagino estar dentro de su cabeza. Lo importante era que siempre lo vencía. Yo, junto con mi nuevo amigo Tails, lo enfrentábamos sin dudar ni un solo momento. Muchas veces sentí preocupación por Tails. Sé que era mal dejar que un niño cuatro años luchara, pero que podía hacer. Él nunca aceptaba un no. Decía: _"Quiero ser igual de fuerte como tú, Sonic"._ Contra ese comentario no podía debatir. A su edad, yo igualmente peleaba. Isla Sur ya había sido invadida por las legiones de Robotnik, pero todos luchamos en su contra. _"Hell, even my uncle Chuck fought with tenacity. (Demonios, hasta mi tío Chuck peleaba con tesón)"_. Lamentablemente, cuando apenas tenía unos meses de cumplidos mis cinco años, el seria robotizado. Ese maldito proceso en donde su sangre seria cambiada por aceite y su carne remplazada por metal. No pude hacer nada por él. No pude salvar su cuerpo. Me sorprendió que su mente luchara y ganara ante los circuitos y comandos que ahora eran su cerebro. Muy pocos de los habitantes que también fueron robotizados lograron lo mismo que mi tío, pero, en muchas ocasiones, sentí que ellos deseaban haber muertos en lugar de ser criaturas de metal. Aunque mi tío lo niegue, sé que él también lo desea. Luego de eso, unos años más tarde cuando ya no hubo nada que combatir, decidí irme de la isla y explorar al mundo que me rodeaba. _"Una roca en medio del mar era muy pequeño, para mí"_

No sabía por qué, pero el lugar que siempre me gustaba visitar era Station Square. A varios kilómetros de esa ciudad costera se encontraba el lago Never Lake. Allí, durante un mes al año, aparecía el Little Planet. Como siempre, Robotnik capturó y reestructuró la fisonomía del planeta. Yo me quedaba sorprendido de que lo mejor que podía hacer las autoridades gubernamentales fuera evitar que la gente se acercara al sector. Yo, _"como hacía tanto caso a eso"_ , decidí investigar por mi propia cuenta.

A pesar de todas las cosas que pasé en el Little Planet, creo que lo que más me seguirá hasta la tumba será esa eriza rosada, Amy Rose. Esa eriza molesta no dejaba de seguirme días después de que la salvé. Ella siempre me decía lo espectacular que era. Que era mejor en persona que en imágenes un poco pixeladas de televisión; y otras cosas más. Una de las cosas más molestas era ver como sus padres me veían, como si vieran en mí una mala influencia para ella. Yo trataba de alejarme, pero ella siempre me encontraba cuando pasaba por la ciudad. Aun con todo esto, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención. _"No sé por qué, pero había una sensación agradable (cuando no se volvía obsesiva) en ella en algunos momentos del día"_

Tails, Amy y yo (junto con Knuckles, de vez en cuando) disfrutábamos divertirnos buscando algunas aventuras a la cercanía de la ciudad. Y así fue durante varias semanas. Semanas de tranquilidad en donde no se sabía nada de Robotnik, o alguno de sus planes.

Pero todo eso cambió. Cambió el día que mis ojos vislumbraron lo que los reflectores de los edificios mostraban. Vi como una nación, dividida por los ideales buenos y malos de sus gobernantes, caía en una guerra civil interminable. Del lado del ejército opresor se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Robotnik, utilizando sus innumerables badniks para herir a los contrincantes de sus aliados. Esa escena me llenaba de rabia y de odio en mi interior (la cual no era demostrada en el exterior). Me recordaba al día en que perdí a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Ese día, un día común y corriente, todo mi hogar desapareció en cuestión de minutos. Huimos como cobardes ante sus ataques y, desde ese día, me prometí que protegería a todos los que pudiera. Vi fijamente a Tails, el cual captó rápidamente la siguiente aventura que mi mente planeaba.

\- Sonic, tú sabes muy bien que yo te seguiré a donde tú vayas. – Me dijo él, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y miré hacia el horizonte.

\- Well (Bueno), Tails… Nos vamos a Europa. – Le dije, mientras corríamos en dirección a nuestro aeroplano, el _"Tornado"_. Pero, antes de llegar, Amy se encontraba en medio de nuestro camino. Ella me vio con una mirada de tristeza y dolor. Yo no quería darle ninguna explicación, pero no dársela sería igual de cruel de mi parte.

\- Quiero ir con ustedes. – Me pidió ella, mientras hacía aparecer su martillo con rapidez. – Pelearé a tú lado. – Dijo ella, tratando de sonar firme. Yo la miré y le negué con la cabeza. Noté como sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos.

\- Amy, tú sabes que no puedes venir con nosotros. No es que nosotros no queramos, pero tú tienes una familia que no debes dejar. – Le comentaba, tratando de sonar coherente ante mis argumentos. – Tails y yo ya no tenemos a nadie más, pero tú tienes a tus padres que te quieren. Dime, ¿es bueno abandonarlos? – Le hice esa pregunta, para poder persuadirla. Ella me miró e hizo que su martillo se desapareciera ante nuestra mirada.

\- Yo…– Trató de hablar ella, pero no hubo más palabras por su parte. Yo la miré y le mostré una sonrisa.

\- Prométeme que, mientras no estemos allá, tú protegerás esta ciudad y sus alrededores de cualquier peligro, ¿Right? (¿De acuerdo?) – Le pedí, notando como alzaba la mirada y me veía fijamente a los ojos.

\- Right (De acuerdo). – Dijo ella, mostrándome una sonrisa. Yo comencé a caminar al Tornado, cuando siento como Amy coge mi mano y me voltea, dándome un beso. Durante un segundo sentí sus labios en los míos, hasta que la separé. Ella me vio con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras unas cuantas risas de victoria salían de ella. – Esto es para que no te olvides de mí. – Terminó de decirme, notándosele sonrojada en el rostro.

\- Creo que jamás olvidaré esto. – Le dije, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa. No podía enojarme con ella. No lo hizo con mala intención. _"De hecho, se sintió bien"_. Pensé, pero rápidamente me negué y me dirigí al aeroplano. Allí me subí y nos pusimos en marcha. Amy no paró de despedirse de nosotros, agitando sus pequeñas manos en el aire. Desde allí, veíamos como poco a poco nos alejábamos de la ciudad que nos acogió durante unas cuantas semanas. Pero ahora, una nueva aventura nos esperaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. _"No había tiempo que perder"._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden sus dejar Reviews, se los agradecería.

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima. ;D**


End file.
